


One Shot: All Better

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Doggy Style, F/M, Hotel Sex, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: You awake with a start: that bad dream again. Robert is now awake, having heard and felt your distress. He doesn’t ask you to repeat and relive the dream; instead, he rubs your back and then offers to help you get back to sleep, in the best way he knows how…





	One Shot: All Better

You awake with a start: that bad dream again. Your spectacular time with Robert earlier in the evening didn’t prevent its return. You’re still trembling from what you saw in the dream, and your heart is racing.

Robert is now awake, having heard and felt your distress. His arm was already around your waist, but he squeezes tighter. He asks if you’re OK, and you explain what happened. He doesn’t ask you to repeat and relive the dream; instead, he rubs your back and then offers to help you get back to sleep, in the best way he knows how…

He cradles your head and kisses down your neck in an excruciatingly slow manner, and your body quickly warms back to life after your fright.

He guides you onto your back and straddles you and kisses you everywhere, with the slow movement of his hands down your body telegraphing where his mouth will land next. You moan as the memories of your bad dream dissolve into the sensual tension that permeates the moment.

He stalls his exploration at your sex. He lightly traces a finger up and down the opening, causing you to squirm with anticipation. He comments on the wetness that has seeped through to where his finger lies.

You open your legs wider for him, and he caresses your slick, sensitive flesh. You arch into his busy hand, losing it when he focuses his attention on your engorged clit. While he teases you with one hand, he stretches back up and crashes his lips against yours, making his way into your mouth with a bold tongue. 

You express your satisfaction when he enters you below with one thrusting finger, quickly followed by another. You are being driven wild by the sensations, but also with anticipation of him entering your folds again with his extraordinary cock.

Your breathing becomes shallow as release begins to stir inside of you. Knowing that he won’t be stopping anytime soon, you relax into the doubly pleasurable sensations, indulging in his dominance of your body.  
His non-stop efforts culminate in a powerful climax for you.

He has succeeded in stopping you from thinking about your nightmare; all you can think about now is him inside of you. You need it, and you need him to know it.

Looking in his eyes, you raise yourself to your hands and knees on the bed, arching your back and subtly communicating your hunger for him. He grasps your hips and slowly slides inside of you. You are full in the way that your body craved.

You want him to slam into you, so that his thrusts jolt away any nanosecond of nightmare that might be lurking in your subconscious, so that you feel the sting of his heavy balls against your body. What you feel instead is the sublime swiveling of his hips, the slow circles he’s making as he grinds against you. You hear his breath hitch and a soft growl escape his lips. You arch further so you can feel him even deeper.

This movement produces the desired effect: the blistering pounding that you’ve been waiting for, prefaced by a tighter grip on your hips. You gasp at the first impact but soon you are ready and willing to return every hard stroke. Your face flushes and your stomach knots with pleasurable tension, as the moans are coaxed out of you louder and louder by his exquisite savagery.

His guttural exhalations mean he is also building toward a well-earned release. His sweat drips on your back, and your sopping wetness, along with his pace as he speeds toward a climax, means he is in danger of slipping out; because of that, he grips you even tighter.

You are no longer able to contribute to the pleasurable push-pull of your coupling with Robert–the slow-burning climax demands and consumes your attention. Your movement grinds to a halt, save the involuntary, full-body shudder that greets you at the end.

After a few more strokes, punctuated by desperate moans, Robert gasps and his body seizes up, in the throes of a pleasurable explosion.

Neither of you expects to have any trouble staying asleep now.


End file.
